


Sea Glass

by KittyBandit



Series: Rarepair Week 2k17 [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Overworking, Post-Grad/Pre-College, Romance, Summer Fling, Summer Romance, Tourist Trap Towns, beach parties, getting caught in the rain, handjobs, internships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Link is spending the summer before college at his Uncle’s business as an intern for a little extra cash, some college credit, and the chance to earn himself a placement in the company after he graduates. He has a plan for his life, every step perfectly calculated–until he meets Lavi Bookman.





	Sea Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of RarePair Week 2k17  
> Prompts: Yellow | Happiness | Money | Youth | Joy | Summer | Warmth
> 
> And here it is-my masterpiece for Rare Pair Week. ;w;

Link knew being an intern the summer before he started university would be rough. He’d heard the stories from his upperclassmen friends about the workload, the timesuck, the overall shitty aspects of getting paid too little (or _not at all_ ), but he was prepared. If nothing else, Link was a hard worker ( _too hard, sometimes_ , as Madarao would say). He had plans, and those plans did not include slacking off the last summer before adulthood took hold.

His uncle owned a banking firm, one of the more renowned establishments in the area. His institutions were located over multiple states, with plans to spread throughout the country. Louvelier was ambitious, and when he saw potential in his nephew, Link couldn’t pass up the chance to make his family proud.

When Louvelier heard that Link had been accepted to an Ivy League school, he’d reached out just before graduation, offering him the summer internship. He would be paid a modest sum, and earn some credits for university while he was at it. And if he impressed his uncle enough, he might secure a job after graduation. It was all Link could ever ask for.

Unfortunately, the stress had begun to take its toll.

Working with Louvelier was one thing. Link could handle being professional and on his best behavior—the perfect worker—while in the office. He ran for coffees, lunches, supplies and the like, filed paperwork, xeroxed a thousand documents, and ran around the office like the good little errand boy he’d been trained to be. But having to live with his uncle, and be perfect even after eight or more hours at work, wore on him like a rock in his shoe. Of course, he wouldn’t have been able to take the internship without his uncle generously offering him a room at his house (not that it put him out much—Louvelier was the sole resident, and the house was large enough for a ten person family). Link’s parents lived two hours away, and the commute would’ve been too taxing—besides, he didn’t own a car.

So, he was stuck working all day with his uncle, and coming home to spend the rest of the night in his presence.

The only saving grace was that Louvelier worked long after quitting time. He was usually in his study, and Link frequently heard him on the phone with investors, clients, and his own board of directors well into the night. Occasionally, Link would be pulled into his fervent work schedule, and asked to complete the odd task (picking up dinner or running to the post office), and couldn’t say no.

Being on call 24/7 wasn’t exactly an ideal situation, but it kept him busy. It wasn’t like he knew anyone in town, anyway. He could handle a few months of this, then it was off to university, trading one workload for another.

Of course, Link’s outward appearance of control and professionalism had been sorely tested that Monday morning.

The monthly supply truck had been delayed, and nearing noon that morning, the office was running critically low on supplies, mainly paper. The truck was scheduled to arrive after hours that night, but Louvelier refused to delay business due to a paper shortage. He sent Link out to buy a box of paper to hold them over for the rest of the day ( _ten reams should do,_ he’d said in that stern, commanding tone), and for an additional coffee run.

Apparently, today’s issues required a second dose of caffeine.

Dutiful as always, Link hurried out for the items. His normal supply shop (the general store just on the corner) was out of the question today. They didn’t have the copy paper that Louvelier demanded be used in his printers. ( _Off-brand paper will jam the printers, and our clients deserve quality paper products,_ Louvelier had sneered, his face red and irate the one time Link had dared use a cheaper paper.) Instead, Link walked four blocks through the beautifully preserved historic area to the only supply store within walking distance. Old brick and mortar buildings lined the streets, a cool breeze wafting off the ocean waves just a few blocks way. Seagulls cried overhead, a constant nuisance to pedestrians and those brave enough to attempt to enjoy a meal outside. The area was a tourist-trap, with coffee shops, kitschy cafes, and novelty shops lining the main road. Businesses flourished during the summer traffic, beaches and the boardwalk packed to the brim each night, and out-of-towners clogging the streets and staring doe-eyed at the sights. It was annoying as fuck, but Link ignored the foot traffic impeding his way and hurried as quickly as possible to his destination.

The normally five minute walk took ten with the early morning travelers blocking his path. By the time he turned the corner and his destination was in sight, he was already in a foul mood. But the worn out sign above the storefront gave him a modicum of relief. He hadn’t set foot in _The Book Men_ before, but he knew it to be a reputable bookstore that also sold writing supplies. However, when he reached for the door, he paused as his eyes landed on the messily scrawled note taped to the front of the glass door.

_Back in 15_

Link wanted to scream.

He took a deep breath, the cool, salty air filling his lungs and feeling more relaxing than air had the right to be. He could wait fifteen minutes—he needed to buy coffee anyway, and there was a shop just next door.

 _Coffee, then paper,_ Link told himself, like a mantra to soothe his spiking blood pressure. The shopkeeper would be back by then, right?

 _Morning Brew_ , the quaint little coffee shop next door, had the air of sweetness about it that radiated even through the front windows. Happy flowers were painted on the glass, and when Link entered the shop, the smell of strong coffee and fresh pastries assaulted his nostrils. The place wasn’t packed, but there were customers at the tables lining the walls. Comfortable chairs, bright colors, and a few flowering plants gave the establishment a homey vibe—welcoming and cheerful.

The barista leaned against the front counter, brushing back a lock of his shock-white hair behind his ear as a redheaded customer animatedly chatted with him—practically flirting, if Link were any judge on the matter. He stepped up to the counter, just in front of the register and waited to be noticed as he reviewed the menu and tried to keep the judging frown off his face. This was no place for such behavior, especially while working.

The barista shooed away the redhead with a playful wave of his hand, and turned to Link. The bright smile that was focused solely on him almost erased Link’s foul mood in one swoop. He suddenly realized why the redhead had been so flirty.

“Welcome to Morning Brew. What can I get for you?” the barista asked with a smile on pink lips.

“One large coffee—black, one medium cappuccino—extra foam, and one large café mocha—extra whipped crème.” Link rattled off the memorized orders as if he were a soldier giving his rank and serial number to a superior officer. The barista nodded politely and turned his back to Link as he worked.

“I hope those aren’t all for you. Unless you’re planning to never sleep again.”

The comment drew Link’s attention to his right. The redheaded customer leaned on the counter again, too relaxed and comfortable, as if he owned the coffee shop. He smirked, a curious look burning in his single green eye as he scanned over Link’s appearance. Link tried not to stare at the eyepatch covering his right eye.

“They’re not. Rest assured, I’m not a caffeine addict.” Link’s reply was curt, and he tugged sharply at the hem of his sleeves, fixing the few creases and wrinkles he’d gained on his walk over.

“Pity,” the barista replied, turning around and setting one of the orders on the counter before working on the second. “We like coffee addicts here. They’re our best customers.”

The redhead snickered, his gaze focused back on the white-haired barista. “Gotta make money somehow, right?”

“Unlike you,” the barista replied, not bothering to return the look.

“Harsh, Al. Real harsh. I’m telling Lena when she gets back.”

“Please do,” Allen replied, wiping his hands on his already stained apron—another drink made, and the third well on the way.

“You two aren’t allowed to gang up on me like that.” The redhead pouted, even though Allen wasn’t watching. “I’m a paying customer.”

Allen chuckled as he finished the last drink, and placed it on the counter beside the others. He grabbed a cardboard carrier, securing the cups before ringing up the total. He looked at Link, that pleasant smile still on his face. “Can I get you anything else?”

Link swiped the company credit card Louvelier had given him and thought on the question.

“Actually… do you know when the store next door will be open again? The owner seems to have stepped away, and I’m in a bit of rush.”

Allen’s silver eyes shot to the redhead, and he bit his lip to keep from laughing again. “I assume it’s when his lazy ass decides to get back to work.”

“Excuse me?” Link said, blinking back his surprise at the candid tone.

“You wound me,” the redhead replied, grabbing his iced coffee of the counter and heaving a sigh. “C’mon, blondie. I’ll get you in.” He waved at Link to follow him as he made his way to the door.

“B-Blondie?” Link stuttered out, grabbing his drinks off the counter and turning on his heels.

“You want in the store, right?” the redhead asked, taking a long sip from the comically pink straw in his cup. “I’m your guy. Let’s go.”

The initial shock faded, and Link hurried to follow after him. The walk over was short, and the redhead only fumbled with his keys for a moment before unlocking the front door and pulling the _Back in 15_ sign off the door. He walked to the front counter, setting his drink down and grinning at Link.

“Lavi Bookman, at your service,” he said, giving a mock-bow and grinning like a fool. “What may I be of assistance with today, good sir?”

Link set his coffees down on the counter, barely holding in an exasperated sigh. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance, but he smothered the urge to voice his frustrations. “I need ten reams of letter-sized copy paper, premium grade. Boise or Hammermill.”

“The good stuff. Got it.” Lavi pushed open the door on the back wall just behind the front desk. Link could hear shuffling in the back room, and he took the opportunity to scan the shop.

Books and office supplies lined the walls and shelves. The space looked more like a thrift store than a commercial shop. Old and new items were presented side by side. He saw pristine pens, folders, sticky-notes, filing supplies, notebooks, calendars, and planners all lined up next to a pile of books, new and old. It reminded Link of an eccentric’s office—eclectic in design, but functional nonetheless.

“You’re lucky—this is my last box of Hammermill,” Lavi said, voice strained as he sat the box up on the already crowded counter. He rang up the box, ten reams in all. “Anything else you need?”

Link shook his head. “No, thank you.” He paid once more with the card he’d been given, then tucked the receipt away.

“I’ll carry this out to your car,” Lavi offered, already grabbing the box.

“I don’t have a car. I’ll just carry it out myself.”

This caused the redhead pause, and he looked at Link as if he had worms crawling out of his ears. “You want to carry this box home with you?” he asked, eyebrows raised up on his forehead. “You do realize that’s twenty pounds of paper you’re thinking of carrying, on top of your lovely coffee order.”

“I’ll manage. It’s only a four blocks back to my office.” Link went to grab his coffee carrier to balance on top of the box, but Lavi snatched it up before he could lay a finger on it.

“At least let me help you,” Lavi offered, already grabbing his keys off the counter. “It’s the least I can do after making you wait for your paper.”

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Link asked, looking around the empty shop.

“Nope. Free as a bird.”

Link sighed, but didn’t decline the offer. He certainly would get back sooner if he didn’t have to worry about spilling the coffee as well as lugging the paper. “Fine. Just carry the coffee.”

“You sure you don’t want me to carry the paper, instead?”

Link lifted the box off the counter effortlessly, leveling a bored gaze at Lavi. “I’ll manage.”

Lavi let out an amused whistle and carried the coffee to the door. “What—do you lift weights or something?” He looked down with an appreciative glance at Link’s arms.

“No.” Link said nothing else, side-eyeing the redhead as they left the shop. Lavi locked the door after them and followed Link down the sidewalk and around the corner.

The walk was quiet for a few minutes, but pleasantly so. The silence wasn’t as awkward as Link expected it to be, walking with a total stranger and all. But before he could revel in the quiet much longer, Lavi spoke up again.

“I haven’t seen you around town before. You new here or something?”

It was a reasonable question. The town was on the smaller side, and as such, most neighbors knew each other. At the very least, kids went to the same schools—it was hard to stay off the radar for long in such a tight-knit community.

“I’m just here for the summer.”

“Oooh, tourist, eh?”

“Not exactly,” Link admitted. “I’m working for my uncle as an intern.”

Lavi chuckled and grinned. “Now that makes sense.” When Link gave him a questioning look, he held up the coffees in his hand. “Paper and too many coffees for one person. You’re a Gopher.”

“Intern.”

Lavi continued, not bothering to listen to Link’s correction. “I was wondering what you needed all that paper for. I could only come up with one thing.”

In spite of his annoyance, Link continued with the conversation. “And what was that?”

“Paper plane construction contest.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Completely plausible,” he replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Either that or you’re writing the next great American novel. Pretty sure that requires a shit-ton of paper, too.” He grinned down at Link shamelessly, more amused at himself than anyone had the right to be.

“But working all summer in an office sounds like a terrible way to spend your summer break.”

Link bristled, his lips pursing as he bit back a rude response. What did he know, anyway? His work ethic looked to be that of a cat (maybe that was too mean to cats everywhere?), with how he easily ditched his shop for coffee runs and wandering around town with strangers. Link had plans, had _things that_ _needed to be done_ —he didn’t have time to play around all summer.

Instead of berating Lavi, Link calmly answered, as he did when anyone asked him of his plans. “I don’t like being idle. This job will give me credits towards university in the Fall. I don’t want to waste my summer when I could be bettering my future.”

Lavi hummed, scratching at the back of his neck with a free hand before replying. “Still, we all need to enjoy life. Are you that eager to start working non-stop?”

“Yes.”

The laugh that erupted out of his mouth startled Link. “Well, you’ll rule the world soon enough with that attitude. I prefer to take things a little easier.” He turned back to Link, still smiling. “Just remember that everyone needs a break once in awhile. You’re human, after all.”

Link didn’t reply. Why did this guy care so much about what he was doing? He wasn’t used to such focused questioning from strangers he met in coffee shops.

They arrived back at the bank, and Link had never been more pleased to see the foreboding brick building. Lavi followed him all the way up to the front doors, finally relinquishing the coffees and balancing them on top of the box before opening the door for him.

“By the way, I never got your name,” Lavi said, looking down at Link expectantly.

He debated telling him, but caved before he could think of an excuse to leave. “Howard Link.”

“Mmm, Howie, then?” Lavi said, leaning back as he held the door.

Link’s lips twitched down into a frown. “I prefer to use my last name.”

Lavi grinned again, wide and unabashed. Once Link passed the threshold, Lavi let of the door and turned to leave. “See you around, Howie.”

When Link was blessedly alone again he let out a frustrated sigh before heading up to Louvelier’s office. He doubted he’d see Lavi again, and all the better. He didn’t have time for his nonsense.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Nearly three weeks passed, and Link had to silently concede. He had underestimated exactly how tiny this seaside town was. After his uncle had tried the new coffee from _Morning Brew_ , he insisted Link only buy coffee from that particular cafe, Starbucks be damned. He was in there every morning before work, and often in the afternoons as well. Lavi’s boisterous presence was a near constant in his life now, and he’d resigned himself to it.

To be fair, the redhead wasn’t all bad. He had a decent sense of humor, was ridiculously well versed in inane trivia ( _Howie, did you know that the guy who invented the Pringles can actually had his ashes buried in one?_ ), and painfully insightful at times. Link was surprised how well Lavi could read people, himself included.

Then there were the baristas, Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee. Allen he’d met the first day, but seeing all three of them together made something click in Link’s head, as if—yes, these three are friends, and they balance each other out perfectly.

Through his quiet observations, Link realized that Lenalee ( _Just Lena is fine_ , she’d said) was the only one with her head on straight. Lavi was prone to impulsive decisions, and Allen—while not as troublesome as Lavi—was easily coerced into joining him.

And somehow, Link ended up in their company more often than not.

Not only was he in the coffee shop daily, but he frequented Lavi’s store as well—or rather, his Grandfather’s store, as Link had come to learn. He worked there most mornings, and when he wasn’t in _The Book Men_ , he could be found causing trouble at the coffee shop. Which was exactly how he’d gotten pulled into the conversation at hand as he waited for the afternoon coffee Lenalee was brewing for him.

“You should come with us,” Allen said, smiling from behind the counter. He glanced at Lavi for quick second before looking back at Link. “We’re going out to the beach.”

Link tried to not let his face twist into displeasure at the suggestion. “I’m not much of a swimmer,” he replied, fiddling with the hem of his shirtsleeves. He still had on his normal work wear, dress slacks and a button-up shirt. “Besides, I should stay late at work tonight. I have a lot of filing to finish.”

Lavi, who had been strangely quiet since Link had arrived, slid closer and bumped his shoulder against Link’s. “We’re not swimming. We’re going out to collect stuff for Lena.”

“Collect…?”

“Shells, rocks, driftwood,” Allen listed out as he ticked each item off on his fingers. “Lena uses it for art stuff.”

Lenalee placed the last couple coffees into the cardboard carrier and smiled up at Link. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. We just do this every couple weeks or so in the summer. I like to make stuff with what we find. Plus, it’s relaxing to walk on the beach.”

“C’mon, Howie,” Lavi said, using that nickname he knew he hated so much. “It’ll be fun. We’ll get dinner at the boardwalk before we go. You need a break from work, anyway. I swear you’re there all the time.”

Link wanted to protest, but he knew Lavi was right. He’d been working extra hard that week in particular, arriving early and staying late. His uncle had praised his commitment to the company, but he was worn down regardless. One little break wouldn’t hurt. He could leave at a reasonable hour and meet them like they wanted. He hadn’t even ventured beachside yet and he’d been in town for a month now.

“Okay,” he agreed, blandly. Before he knew what happened, Lavi’s arm curled around his shoulder and jerked him into a half-hug. Link flushed from the contact, stiff as a board.

“Finally!” Lavi grinned from ear to ear. “I thought I’d never get you to agree to come out with us.”

Allen laughed. “You’re not the wet blanket Lavi had led us to believe.”

Link’s nose wrinkle at the comment. He turned to Lavi with a frown. “What have you been telling them about me?”

“That you’re a workaholic who’s gonna have a heart attack at age thirty-five.”

With a sigh, Link extracted himself from Lavi’s grip and grabbed his coffees. “I’m leaving.”

“See?!” Lavi shouted, still grinning. “He can’t deny it!”

Link headed towards the door. “Keep it up and I’ll change my mind,” he warned, balancing the coffees in his hands and refusing to look at Lavi.

“Too cruel, Howie!” Lavi called, following him out the door and onto the sidewalk.

Link’s lips were still in a straight, thin line as he walked back to the office. He tried to ignore Lavi’s presence, but the redhead was impossible to tune out.

“Why are you following me?”

Lavi rubbed the tip of his nose and took a step to the side to avoid a few kids running down the sidewalk. “Just wanted to make sure you were still coming tonight.”

Link couldn’t help it—he sighed heavily and looked up at Lavi. “I’m still coming.”

“Okay, for a second I thought—” Lavi paused and shook his head. There was a strange look that crossed his face, one Link couldn’t quite place. Relief, and something else. “Never mind. I’m just glad you’re coming out with us.”

Link softened at the statement. Lavi was easier to take when they were alone. He was certainly quieter, at least. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Well, technically Allen invited you,” Lavi corrected. He was still following Link, not caring that he’d left his own store unattended once again.

“I’m sure it was your idea, though,” Link added.

There was a pause, and perhaps a hint of embarrassment in Lavi’s voice as he answered, though Link couldn’t be sure. “You got me,” he admitted, an uncharacteristic flush high on his freckled cheeks. “I just think you should relax once in awhile.”

“I relax when I sleep,” Link said, immediately regretting the comment. Lavi’s laugh echoed through the street.

“You really _are_ a workaholic.” Lavi shook his head and rested a hand on Link’s shoulder. “Please take better care of yourself. I know you’d like us all to think you’re some sort of super-human that needs no downtime, but unless you’re actually a robot in disguise, you need to have fun sometimes.”

“I assure you, I’m not a robot.” Link paused and averted his eyes. “…And I’ll come.”

Lavi grinned again, wide and carefree. “Good! Then I’ll see you tonight.” He turned to leave, calling back as he switched directions. “I’ll text you where to meet us!”

Another sigh passed Link’s lips as he watched Lavi disappear around the corner. What had he gotten himself into?

 

xXxXxXx

 

Link left work at the absolute last second he could without being embarrassingly late for their meet up. Lavi had texted him where to find them on the Boardwalk, along with a few additional texts, most of which were either a mess of undecipherable emoji or just pictures of memes. Link wanted to be annoyed, but the stupid pictures helped him get through the rest of the workday without complaints. He even chuckled at a few of them—though, he’d never admit it to Lavi.

The scent of salt and fish hit his nostrils hard as he took his first few steps towards the Boardwalk, overpowering the lingering smell of cotton candy, popcorn, and fried foods of all varieties (he was still curious about what actually entailed deep frying twinkies, but he refused to give the horrific melted mess a chance) from the food trucks that littered the area. The weather held, clear skies still gracing the beach, and a cool breeze blew between the buildings and attractions along the Boardwalk.

Link made his way to Crabby Pete’s Snack Shack, footsteps clunking loudly on the old wooden slats of the Boardwalk as he weaved in and out of the crowd. The wind grew stronger the closer he got to the shore, blowing his immaculately plaited hair about, messing the strands.

He double checked the location on his phone, making sure he was headed in the right direction, before he caught sight of that unmistakable mop of messy red hair. Lavi waved him over, and Link made his way to the group.

Allen was elbow deep in a bag of cotton candy, two corndogs covered in ketchup and mustard in his free hand. Lenalee sat beside him on the nearby bench, working her way through a couple of tacos. Lavi was at the window of the food truck, and pulled Link in once he was close enough.

“Hey, what do you want to eat? My treat,” Lavi said with a grin, gesturing to the menu.

“I can pay for myself,” Link insisted.

“Of course you can. But I’m offering as a way to celebrate getting you to finally come out with us.” The man behind the counter handed Lavi his coney dogs and fries, stealing Lavi’s attention for a brief second. Before Link could argue again, Lavi pulled him in front of the order window. “And put this guy’s order on my ticket.”

Link shot Lavi and annoyed look before giving in and ordering a burger. His food was up faster than he could blink, and Lavi dragged him over to the bench to sit with Allen and Lenalee.

“Thanks for coming out with us,” Lenalee said, handing Link one of the canned sodas she had with her at the bench. He took it tentatively, the cool perspiration running over his fingers.

Lavi elbowed him gently. “Lena always buys us drinks when we help her with her projects.”

“A generous dictator,” Allen teased, earning him an elbow in the side for his comment.

“Don’t listen to them,” she said, waving off their words. “They offer to help every time.”

“Only because we couldn’t say no to you if we tried,” Lavi admitted, digging into his food. He offered his fries to Link, and he took a few of the salt-laden potato slices. Lavi shared his food with such ease, as if they’d done this a million times before, instead of it being the first time. There was a subtle intimacy to it, a softness, and it pulled at something in Link’s chest—something he tried to ignore.

Link wanted to thank both him and Lenalee, but they went back to their playful bickering. Instead, he focused on his food and ate quietly. He didn’t feel like he belonged here, with these three old friends, as if he were an outsider—unwelcome. It had been a mistake to come along, Link realized too late, and he tried to think of an excuse to leave ( _anything to get this feeling out of his chest_ ), but before he could part his lips to spill out the words, a weight fell onto his shoulders. He looked up, Lavi’s arm wrapped around him even as he kept talking with Lenalee and Allen. It was warm, comforting.

Link couldn’t keep the flush off his face.

“So—what’s the plan tonight, Lena?” Lavi asked. “Shells? Rocks? Flowers? Driftwood?”

She wiped her hands on a napkin before standing up to discard her trash in the garbage can. “I do need a bit of sand, and brought a jar for that. But I’m mostly looking for rocks this time. Driftwood, too.”

Link spoke up, finally finding his voice. “What are you planning to do with this stuff?”

Lenalee smiled, and sat back down to pinch a fry from Lavi’s basket. He barely noticed the theft. “I do all sorts of things. I’ve made sculptures, paintings, picture frames… Whatever my mood decides.”

“The finished projects are really cool,” Lavi said, turning to Link. His arm was still draped over Link’s shoulders, as if they were good friends—

As if they were more than friends.

Allen nodded and hummed in agreement, licking the sugar off his fingertips, too busy eating to speak.

“I sell them at art fairs sometimes, but usually I just give them away as gifts.”

Link swallowed, cracking open the soda in his hands. Why did his throat feel so parched. “That’s an interesting hobby.” He had trouble concentrating on the conversation, what with the warmth of Lavi’s arm soaking through his thin button-up shirt and chasing away the light chill on his skin.

“It keeps her out of trouble,” Lavi said with a snort. Lenalee flicked him in the forehead for the comment.

“You’re the only one who needs to keep out of trouble here,” she shot back, a smirk on her face as she watched Lavi grab his head.

“Ouch! Lena! That’s mean!”

The playful bickering continued, and once they were all finished, they headed down the creaking, wooden steps to the beach. Waves crashed over the shore, foam and seaweed clinging to the wet sand.

Link felt out of place in his work clothes, and realized he should have brought a change of clothes with him. Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee were all dressed in beach clothes—comfortable and loose fitting. Link’s dress slacks and collared shirt didn’t quite fit the beach-going aesthetic. He watched as Lenalee and Allen slipped out of their sandals and waded out knee-deep in the water. They bent over, hands slipping under the gentle waves and plucking out shells and smoothed rocks from the sand.

Lavi tugged on Link’s elbow leading him further down the beach. “Let’s try this way. I don’t wanna get my feet wet tonight.”

With a nod, Link followed him along the shore. They stopped every few feet to pick up the stray stone or shell. There were a few smaller pieces of driftwood that Lavi slipped into the plastic grocery bag he’d been carrying around.

“What exactly are we looking for?” he asked, tilting his head down to look at the sand under his feet. He frowned as he caught sight of his dress shoes, already scuffed and dirty. He’d have to clean them before work tomorrow.

“Basically, if it’s pretty or interesting looking, you should grab it. Lena will sort through it all later.” Lavi reached down and snatched a larger clam shell that had washed up. “Bingo. That’s a good find.”

Link looked at the shell before Lavi had a chance to shove it in the bag. It wasn’t all that amazing—white ridges tinted slightly yellow and chipped on the edge. But if it was that simple, he figured he could at least try.

They spent an hour working their way up and down the beach. The constant bending tweaked Link’s back, but it wasn’t anything too strenuous. He became engrossed in the search, looking for gems among the sand. Everything they found and decided to keep felt like a tiny treasure.

The sun dipped lower on the horizon, orange and pink hues dancing across the sky as they combed their way through the beach. The bag Lavi had brought along was weighed down with their finds, and they were just about to turn around and meet back up with Lenalee and Allen when Lavi let out an excited noise as he picked something up from the sand.

“Wow, check it out,” he said, holding the small item between his thumb and forefinger for Link to see.

Link peered at the small stone-like object. The edges were rounded out, worn over time from the water no doubt, and the surface was slightly rough to the touch. It was a clear blue color, like the sky at midday. “It’s pretty.”

“It’s sea glass.”

“Sea glass?”

Lavi smoothed his thumb over the gritty surface and grinned down at it. “It’s broken glass from bottles, old dishes, antiques—crap like that. The broken glass is weathered from the water and sand, which is why it looks kind of frosted.” He slipped it into the palm of his hand. “It takes at least thirty years for it to make its way to shore again. Sometimes as long as a hundred.”

Link’s eyes widened as he looked down at the little rock-like piece of glass, interest perked. “That’s quite awhile.”

“The light blue color is rare. Most of the time, you see green, brown, or clear.”

“Is it valuable?”

Lavi shrugged. “Everything has value to someone. People collect this stuff. But I don’t think it’s lucrative to sell—not really.”

“Lenalee will appreciate it, then,” Link commented dusting off sand that had clung to his palms.

There was a moment of silence between them, only the rushing waves crashing on the shore and the call of the gulls above to break the stillness. Lavi reached out and handed the glass to Link. “Here. You keep it.”

The gesture took Link by surprise, and before he could refuse, the little stone was in his hand. “…Shouldn’t we give it to Lenalee?”

“She’s got enough of this junk to last her a while,” Lavi said with a shrug. “Besides, I want you to have it. It reminds me of you.”

The words gave Link pause. His eyes shifted from Lavi, to the stone, then back to Lavi. “…Why?”

Lavi snickered, then turned around and headed back to the boardwalk, shifting unevenly in the sand. “Mmm, I wonder if you can figure it out, Howie?”

Link stared at Lavi’s back for a moment before looking back at the blue stone, eyebrows knit together. His chest pinched tight, uncomfortable, but at the same time…

He sighed and pocketed it before following after the redhead.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Link didn’t appreciate the bright lights and loud sounds in the arcade. There was a sour stench somewhere nearby, and a mess of popcorn lining the walkways, crunched underfoot and trampled into a near powder. He didn’t like this place, or the masses of children running wild without parental supervision, high on sugar water with fistfulls of tokens as they plugged the machines.

Link wasn’t sure why he was in a place he hated, overheated even in his shorts and cotton t-shirt. Though, maybe the heat had more to do with how close Lavi lingered near him, his hand brushing against Link’s shoulders or arms every so often, than it did with the temperature.

It was hard to keep the blush off his face.

“C’mon, Al. You can do better than that!” Lavi taunted, hanging back by Link as they watched Allen aim his next throw.

“Skeeball is an art form,” Allen insisted, rolling the wooden ball in his hands as he eyed the lane. “Don’t be impatient.”

Link watched as Allen rolled the ball up the machine, hitting the center hole. The game spat out pleased noises as more red tickets came pouring from it. Allen kept rolling, Lavi egging him on with each throw. They’d already played multiple games—some racing game (Link couldn’t be bothered to recall the title), DDR (How were you even supposed to play it? He still wasn’t completely sure), whack-a-mole (some how he managed to win this one), and now, skeeball.

Once Allen ran out of balls, he ripped the line of red tickets off the machine and counted them up. “Okay, that’s fifteen more. What’s our total now?” He handed them off to Lavi, who had been clutching their winnings like they were gold bars or precious gems.

“Eighty-two. Quite the haul.” Lavi held out the rows of tickets, the uneven folds flapping around as they walked to the prize counter. “We’re gonna get an amazing prize.

Allen shook his head, looking up at Lavi with an amused smile. “We’re not getting anything good.”

“Al, you’re harshing my vibe, here. Can you be optimistic for once?”

“When it comes to prizes at the arcade? No. I can’t.” Allen stifled a laugh at Lavi’s incredulous gasp.

Link remained silent as they walked through the aisles, past the games spouting obnoxious music and blinking lights. When they reached the prize counter, he spied a bored employee, no older than they were, leaning against the back shelf and lazily drinking from a two liter bottle of Mt. Dew. He didn’t stop or pay the three of them any mind.

Lavi slapped the tickets down on the counter and eyed the prizes. “Give me the best prize you’ve got.”

The employee kept drinking, unaffected by Lavi’s energetic presence. When he finally came up for air, he placed the soda on the counter and gave them a cool, bored stare. “The top prize is that.” He pointed to an enormous stuffed T-Rex hanging up near the top of the prize counter. It’s eyes were crossed, and there was a thin layer on of dust on the thing, as if it hadn’t been moved in years.

“I’ll take it! How much?”

Without breaking that bored façade, the employee glanced down at their tickets and stated, “You’re 9,918 tickets short.”

The silence that followed was deafening.

Link narrowed his eyebrows, glaring up at the deformed, sawdust filled monstrosity. “You’re telling us that thing is worth 10,000 tickets?”

“Yeah.”

Lavi groaned and let his head knock against the glass countertop. Allen patted his shoulder comfortingly, even as he tried to keep from laughing at the redhead’s plight.

“Just get something else.”

“Nothing else will be as cool as a giant stuffed dinosaur.”

Allen angled his head to look around Lavi’s limp form as he muffled his groans in his folded arms. “You can get a ton of stuff, Lavi. Look—” Allen tapped the glass. “There’s some pencils. A sticker of some cartoon dog thing. Oh, a pack of Pixie Stix. Get those for me. I’m still hungry.”

“Lame,” came the grumbled reply. The employee paid them no mind and went back to chugging his Mt. Dew.

With a sigh, Link took a step forward and eyed the case as well. “You could save your tickets up and wait until you have 10,000.”

Lavi turned his head to look at Link, but refused to pull his face off the glass. “That doesn’t appease my desire for instant gratification.” He looked down again, then stiffened up. He pointed down into the case, his gloomy mood drying up in an instant. “That! I’ll take that instead!”

The employee shrugged and opened the back of the case, reaching for the item Lavi indicated. “That’ll be eighty tickets.”

Watching as the item was placed on the counter, Link blinked, a confused look on his face. He looked over to Lavi who dutifully handed over the tickets before picking up his prize. “Plastic vampire teeth?”

With a snicker, Allen shook his head. “I hear they’re all the rage this year.”

When the employee tried to hand Lavi back his two remaining tickets, he waved him off. “Keep the change.”

“I guess I can afford that new car I had my eye on,” the employee said, sarcasm thick in his voice before he tossed the tickets in the garbage and went back to his Mt. Dew.

They headed out of the arcade, Lavi fiddling with the plastic bag encasing his prize. When he finally ripped them free, he popped them into his mouth and smiled over at Link. “’Ow do dey ‘ook?”

Link pursed his lips in a thin line. “Ridiculous.” Allen didn’t help matters, just laughing as he followed behind them.

“’erfect!” Lavi leaned in close to Link wiggling his eyebrows. “I vant to suck your blood!”

With a heavy sigh, Link pinched the bridge of his nose. The damn things were glow in the dark, too. He could see the faint row of greenish white as they left the arcade and headed out onto the boardwalk.

Lavi popped the teeth out for a moment, then grinned widely. “You guys wanna try them out? I mean, we all earned those tickets so it’s only fair.”

Allen made a gagging noise. “No, I’m good. I don’t need Lavi germs, thanks.”

“Hey, I’m not germy!”

Giving Lavi a long, disbelieving look, Allen smiled slyly. “Trust me, I know where you put that mouth of yours, and I’m definitely not going anywhere near it.”

Lavi choked out an incredulous gasp, speechless. Link simply clammed up, a faint flush on his face at the implications of Allen’s words.

Just as they reached main street, Allen turned the corner and gave them both a half wave. “I’m going home. Got an early shift tomorrow.”

“Hey, you can’t ditch like Lena did!” Lavi called out. He hurried to put his vampire teeth back in, then added, “If you don’t get ‘ack ‘ere, I’ll ‘ite you!”

Allen turned around without stopping, sticking his tongue out playfully. “Go bite someone else tonight, Dracula!” Before Lavi could manage a reply, Allen was around the corner and out of sight.

Lavi popped the vampire teeth back out of his mouth and sighed. “What a killjoy.” He turned to Link, nudging him with his shoulder. “I’m betting you need to go home too, eh?”

“Well,” Link began, “I do have work in the morning.”

Stuffing the teeth into his pocket, Lavi shrugged and started walking in the opposite direction as Allen had. “C’mon, then. I’ll walk you home.” He didn’t wait for Link as he headed down the street.

The suddenness of Lavi’s offer took Link by surprise. “You don’t have to,” he said, quickening his pace to catch up with Lavi. “It’s not that far.”

“So it shouldn’t put me out, then?” Lavi smiled over at Link as they walked side-by-side down the sidewalk. It was only 10PM, not late by any standard, but most of the shops in town had closed by then, and there wasn’t much left to do. A few people were still out enjoying the warm summer night, and the decorative lampposts chased away the shadows even as they headed towards the residential area. It wasn’t a long or dangerous walk, and from what Link remembered, Lavi lived on the opposite end of town. He didn’t understand why he offered to accompany him

“I suppose not,” Link said, brushing back a his bangs before setting his gaze on the road ahead of them. It was only six blocks to his uncle’s house, but he couldn’t think of a damn thing to say as they walked. His tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth. Why was this so awkward? Why did he feel so hot and uncomfortable? It hadn’t been this bad when Allen was still with them…

“You think too much, sometimes.”

The observation took Link off guard, the suddenness of it leaving him to jump a little, his steps faltering. It had been quiet for too long between them, and of course Lavi had to comment on it. “What makes you say that?”

With a snort, Lavi shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “I can tell by that face you’re making.”

Link’s eyebrows knit together, lips pursed. “I don’t make faces.”

“You’re making one right now.” Lavi had to bite back a laugh.

Turning away from the redhead, Link felt his unease double. “How would you know what I’m thinking?”

Lavi shrugged, that same air of aloof goofiness about him. “I don’t, but I’m good at reading people. I’m very observant.”

Link took a soft breath before returning his gaze to Lavi’s. His face set in stubborn determination, lips quirked into a half-frown and eyebrows knit tight. “What am I thinking now, then?”

An eyebrow quirked over Lavi’s good eye, a smile curling up on his lips. He didn’t say anything for a long moment, only the sound of their shoes scraping on the ground. Between the silence and the way Lavi looked at him, Link felt that nervousness return. And before Lavi could answer, the deluge hit.

Rain came down in sheets, thundering over the pavement and beating down on roofs and windows and walkways alike. They both froze up from the suddenness of the storm, then darted under the nearest tree they could—an old pine that stood higher than all the houses on the block.

Lavi laughed hard as they caught their breath. The rain still pelted down on them, but the branches kept them mostly safe.

“Well, now I’m certain you’re thinking you should’ve brought an umbrella.”

Link sighed heavily at the smart reply and ignored it. “My house isn’t much further. If we run, we might make it without getting too wet. You can wait there until the storm settles.”

“Ooh, an invitation to Howie’s place. How can I refuse such an offer?” Lavi asked, laughter in his voice as they huddled together under the old pine. His arm had wrapped around Link’s shoulders, and the damp heat between them made his cheeks flush.

“Are you going to keep talking or would you rather get out of this storm?” Link asked, flustered as he wiped at some of the droplets clinging to his face.

“Howie taking charge. I love it,” Lavi said with a grin. He grabbed Link’s hand, their fingers intertwined, and pulled him back out into the deluge. They ran down the sidewalks, shoes slapping against wet cement and splashing through puddles. Link’s heart raced as they bolted down one block, then another, and another—until finally Link’s house was in sight.

They booked it up the steps and under the safety of the porch roof. The wind still whipped rain along the edges, but they had enough room to collapse against the door and catch their breaths. Their shoulders pressed together and Lavi still had hold of Link’s hand. He leaned in over him and Link felt the warm breath on his soaked head, too close—closer than they’d been before

“I think I got my exercise for the month,” Lavi said, still huffing to get more air into his lungs.

Link shook his head, unable to keep the grin off his face. “Maybe you should exercise more, if you’re this out of breath.”

“Too busy,” Lavi said, taking a large gulp of air before letting out a hoarse chuckle. “I’ve got more tickets to earn. That T-Rex isn’t going to win itself.”

“You still want that God-awful thing?” Link asked, tilting his head to the side to try and look him in the eye. But Lavi’s face was too close to the top of his head, and he couldn’t see him from that angle.

“You bet your ass I do,” Lavi replied. He was still so close, their clammy, wet skin brushing against each other as they continued to lean against the door. “That T-Rex is beautiful and I love it.”

Too tired to hide his amusement like he normally would, Link laughed outright, curling over on himself and clutching his sides as he let out the loudest, bellyaching laugh he ever had. Lavi watched him, mesmerized as the scene unfolded. Link knew he looked idiotic, that he was not his _normal, rigid self_ , but he couldn’t help it. How did Lavi manage to be so ridiculous, so utterly childish, and continue to never give a single fuck about how others saw him? It was so opposite of Link’s personality that it hurt at times to see. How were they even there in that moment, together and laughing and being friends? What could someone like Lavi ever see in someone as serious, bland, and predictable as him?

Then, he felt it—a hand on his back. He couldn’t miss the light, warm touch, even on his chilled, numb skin. Lavi’s hand smoothed along his back in a more-than-friendly manner. Link’s laughter subsided and he straightened upright once more. Lavi’s hand retreated, as if he’d been burned by the abruptness of Link’s reaction.

“Never heard you laugh like that,” Lavi said, finally taking a step back. Those scant twelve inches of space felt like twelve feet. Link couldn’t return his gaze.

“Sorry,” he replied automatically.

There was a pause, a beat, then, “Don’t be sorry. I’d, uh, actually like to hear it more.”

Link stiffened up, hands balled up tight against his soaked shorts. “I…why?” He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe… What was Lavi getting at?

And Lavi smiled again, and even in the dark, Link couldn’t bear how bright it was. “Because you need to enjoy life a little more often, Howie.”

Link didn’t know how to reply. His tongue tied in knots, those words spinning in his head. They shouldn’t have meant anything, really, because of course he should’ve been enjoying life. But… When was the last time someone had told him to take it easy? To lighten up? To have fun? To do something besides work?

Why couldn’t he remember…?

Lavi looked back out to the street, then waved as he walked back out into the storm. Link’s eyes widened. “Wait—”

“I’ll see ya’ later,” Lavi called, grinning back at him as ice cold water droplets slid over his skin.

“Don’t you want to wait until the storm passes? Or at least take an umbrella?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. A little water never hurt anyone, right?” He winked before turning back around. “Bye, Howie.” He took off through the neatly cut yard and back out to the street. Link watched him until he disappeared down the block, puddles of water splashing around his soaked sneakers.

The steady sound of rain surrounded him, cold and comforting, as he stood on the porch and stared off down the street.

What was this feeling in his chest? And why wouldn’t it go away?

 

xXxXxXx

 

Link liked consistency. Stability. Order. Control. He had a schedule, and he preferred to keep to it. Veering from his scheduled day usually left him feeling lost and unfocused. But somehow, those feelings had ebbed in the wake of meeting the embodiment of chaos known as Lavi Bookman. He should’ve known better than to expect a quiet evening at home like he’d planned.

As Link walked out of the office building, exhausted from a long day at work, he was greeted by Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen. They were parked just outside the front doors—Lena in the driver’s seat, Allen sitting shotgun and working his way through a large waffle cone stacked high with Blue Moon ice cream, and Lavi leaning against the side of the car, arms crossed and grinning like a fool. Link walked to the car, taking in the scene as he tried to hide the smile threatening to show on his lips.

“What are you all doing here?” he asked, coming to a stop just in front of Lavi.

“We’re kidnapping you,” Lavi proclaimed, grabbing Link’s wrist, jumping into the backseat, and pulling him unceremoniously with him.

Before Link could argue, he was half in the seat, half in Lavi’s lap, and the door had been closed. As Lenalee pulled out of the parking spot and began to drive off, he untangled himself from Lavi and put on his seatbelt. “You couldn’t ask first?” He gave Lavi an annoyed look, eyebrows lowered and lips set in a thin, straight line.

“It wouldn’t have been a kidnapping, then.”

Link took a breath and loosened his tie. He had a feeling he would be kept busy all night. “All right, then. Where exactly are you kidnapping me to?”

“Heaven,” Lavi said, tilting his head back against the headrest and slumping down into the seat.

Raising an eyebrow, Link leaned forward in his seat and looked to Lenalee. “Translation, please?”

She laughed, shaking her head as they took the turn for the highway heading north out of town. “We’re going to Betty Lou’s.”

“And who is Betty Lou?”

Allen turned to look at Link in the back seat. His ice cream was still only half finished, and melting fast. “It’s the best pie shop in the world.”

Link turned to look at Lavi, only to find him still slumped against the seat, sighing longingly as he stared up at the sky through the open sunroof. He tried to not think about how adorable Lavi looked. “Really? A pie shop?”

“ _The_ _best_ pie shop,” Lavi corrected, finally looking back at Link. His smile was too wide, too honest.

Too beautiful.

Link shook his head and looked away. “I doubt it’s the best pie shop in the world.”

Lavi and Allen gasped in sync at his words. Lavi’s hands flew to his heart in a mockery of a heart attack. Lenalee’s laughter echoed in the car, just loud enough to be heard over the soft rock station playing on the radio.

“You’ll have to excuse them. They’re pie enthusiasts.” She kept her eyes on the road as she drove, windows half rolled down to let in the warm summer breeze. “It’s probably not the best pie shop in the world, but it’s definitely worth the trip.”

“Traitor,” Allen said, sticking out his tongue, dyed blue from the ice cream.

“Hush or I’ll turn this car around,” she warned, and Allen promptly went back to his treat.

The words _“worth the trip”_ hung in Link’s mind, and he looked back out at the scenery. Their town was already out of sight, and they were driving down the highway, nothing but trees and a long line of asphalt as company.

“Wait… How far away is this place?”

At the question, Lavi scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Oh, not that far…”

“Eighty miles, give or take a few,” Lenalee answered. “We should be there in an hour and a half.”

“What?!” The distance left him lightheaded, and he turned to glare at the redhead, who shriveled up at the gaze. “Why didn’t you tell me how far it was before you dragged me with you?”

“Aw, c’mon, Howie. It’s not that bad. Besides, I thought it would be a nice change of pace.” Lavi leaned in closer, resting his head against the back of the seats. The pathetic look on his face was almost enough to squash Link’s frustration. Almost.

“Still, it would’ve been nice to be informed before you whisked me away. I didn’t even get to change out of my work clothes.”

Without missing a beat, Lavi reached over and pulled at Link’s tie, undoing the knot and slipping it off of his neck. “Just ditch the tie and the suit coat, roll up your sleeves, and voilà! You’re wearing _smart casual_!”

Link lowered his eyebrows and sighed. He took in Lavi’s outfit—a battered old tanktop, cargo shorts that had seen better days, and a pair of worn-out flip flops. “Compared to you, I look like I’m off to see royalty.”

“I’m just going to take that as a compliment and assume you like my stylish outfit.”

“Actually—”

“ _Besides_ ,” Lavi interrupted, tugging at Link’s coat sleeves, as if that would persuade him to take it off faster. “This pie is phenomenal. Life changing. Exquisite. You can’t go your life without trying at least one piece. I just couldn’t live with myself if I let you go on with your life, not realizing exactly what you’re missing out on.”

Link leaned back, still not quite convinced. “I have yet to find someone whose pie recipes are better than mine.”

Lavi gaped, blinking as he stared at Link. “Wait, wait, wait.” He sat there quietly for another long moment, rolling this information over in his mind before speaking again. “You’re telling me you know how to bake?! And you never thought to mention that?!”

A soft smirk quirked up on Link’s lips. “You never asked.”

Lavi matched his grin. He looked like he wanted to say something, and Link saw the words shining in his good eye, but Lavi shook it off. He still had that outrageously big grin on his face. “How the hell did you learn how to bake?”

“My great aunt taught me when I was little,” he answered, finally working his coat off.

Allen turned around in his seat, the ice cream cone finally finished. “Link, you should make us some pie sometime! We have to compare!”

“That would be fun!” Lenalee said. “What’s the best pie you can make?”

Link thought it over for a few seconds as he carefully folded his coat and set it on the seat between Lavi and himself. “I can bake many pies, but my personal favorite is apple.”

“That’s it? Just plain apple?” Lavi asked, still leaning in close. His hand pressed on the car seat between them as the wind whipped his constantly messy hair around.

“Apple pie is classic. If you do it right, it will be the best pie you’ve ever had.” He spoke with confidence as he rolled up his shirtsleeves, giving the redhead a knowing smile. “I’ll bake it for you and you can see for yourself.”

Lavi’s gaze dropped lower, watching as the fabric rolled up over Link’s forearms. Link felt the heat in between them—the same as the night they got caught in the rain, the same as when he’d given him the sea glass at the beach. Something in Link’s chest pinched tight, and his heart beat erratically, ears pounding in a way that had nothing to do with the wind.

“I would like that.”

Link swallowed, his throat suddenly dry and tight. “Then consider it done.”

 

Later that night, after they’d all eaten too much pie of more flavors than Link could count, he had to concede that the pies _were_ worth the trip.

But he would prove to the redhead that his pie was better.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The weeks passed by fast, as they always did in the summer, and Lavi kidnapped Link from work more often than not. Each excursion brought new sights, new adventures, and Link never knew where he would end up from one day to the next. He still worked the internship with his uncle, still ran for coffees and supplies and did everything asked of him—but at the beginning of his last month before college classes began, Louvelier confronted him.

Link stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, the fading light casting shadows on the walls. His phone was in his palm, screen still lit up from catching up on the texts he’d missed. He couldn’t answer them, not when his uncle’s words were still ringing in his head…

( _You’re slacking_ , he’d said, in that stern voice. _Don’t think I haven’t noticed_.)

That tone of Louvelier’s was enough to send him into a cold sweat. He still felt shame and guilt. He wasn’t wrong—Link _had_ been slacking, by his standards. Not committing one hundred percent of his time to his work was less than his best. Louvelier noticed. His future was at stake. If he didn’t straighten himself out, his uncle might not offer him that job after college. He might refuse to give him recommendations. It could ruin all his carefully laid out plans, his entire future derailed by a smile that reminded him of the sun—bright and blinding.

( _This isn’t the work ethic of a soon-to-be Ivy League University student,_ Louvelier had said.)

He stayed late that day, hours after closing, completing every task that had been given to him. He’d promised it wouldn’t happen again. He’d promised to work harder to prove he wasn’t wasting his opportunities. Night fell before he left, and when he’d returned home, Louvelier had already holed up in his office, still working. Always working.

 _(I’m disappointed with you, Link_.)

Link hadn’t bothered with food, his stomach too tied in knots to even consider it. He kicked off his shoes before collapsing on the bed, too tired to change out of his work clothes in that moment. He caught up on his texts then—everything he’d missed throughout the day—

Every single text was from Lavi.

Link brushed back the hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. It’d been a hot day, and even in the late evening, the heat had not abated. His hands shook as he pulled his phone back up and looked over the texts.

 **09:12 AM** //We’re thinking of going to the beach tonight—bring your shorts! (╯✧∇✧)╯

 **09:30 AM** //Just saw Allen spill iced coffee all over himself! (*≧▽≦)

 **10:01 AM** //Didn’t see you at the shop today. Hope you’re not too busy. (;´Д`)

 **04:44 PM** //At the beach! You coming???

 **06:23 PM** //Guess not—text me when you can

 **08:55 PM** // Are you okay? You haven’t replied all day… (/ _ ; )

 **09:38 PM** //Howie???

Link’s guts twisted up with guilt. He’d purposefully set his phone to silent and hadn’t checked it all day. He knew if he’d seen Lavi’s texts, he would’ve replied, and Lavi would’ve persuaded him to go out. He always did—that was how Link had veered off course in the first place. But he couldn’t blame Lavi—it was his own fault he wasted time instead of working on his future.

At that thought, Link’s stomach wrenched again. He typed up a reply as fast as he could and hit send.

 **10:15 PM** //Sorry, I was working late.

It was simple, direct, and not at all what he wished he could say. But if he was going to get his life—his future—back on track, he needed to focus on work. And Lavi was the biggest distraction he had.

He saw Lavi typing up a reply right away.

 **10:15 PM** //No problem! Just got worried is all. ≧ω≦ Will you be around tomorrow???

Link swallowed, staring at the question on his screen. He took a deep breath and replied.

 **10:18 PM** //Can’t. I’m busy all week. I’ll be working late every night.

Lavi’s reply came slower this time, and each second that passed left his heart in disarray.

 **10:21 PM** //Oh, okay. Text me when you’re free from the dictator again. (」゜ロ゜)」

His fingers paused for only a second before he sent his response.

 **10:22 PM** //I will.

Setting the phone on his nightstand and not even bothering to plug in the charge cord, Link threw an arm over his eyes and lay on the bed, listening to the crickets chirping just outside his window. He stayed perfectly still, trying to slow the thunderous beating of his heart before curling over on his side and reaching for the nightstand drawer. He fished around for a moment before finding it—the small bit of blue sea glass he and Lavi had found on the beach over a month ago. Lavi had told him the old piece tumbled glass reminded him of Link, but the blond still hadn’t figured out why. He rubbed the coarse surface of the glass between his thumb and forefinger, lost in thought.

He wasn’t going to text Lavi. He couldn’t. He had to focus on his internship, on his future.

But _why_ —why did it hurt this much?

 

xXxXxXx

 

Link looked at his phone as it buzzed against his desk, the screen lighting up flashing Lavi’s name as it rang. He hesitated, his hands still on the keyboard as he filled out yet another spreadsheet for Louvelier. He looked up and checked his workspace to make sure no one was around before answering the call.

“Hello?”

_“Howie! I didn’t think you’d pick up…”_

Link swiveled in his chair, looking around the room once more and keeping his voice down. “If you thought I wouldn’t answer, then why did you call?”

_“I was just gonna leave you a message. Lena and Al wanna go out on the town tonight. You in?”_

Link parted his lips to answer, but the hesitation stilled his voice. He swallowed against the lump in his throat and played with the pen on his desk to distract from his nerves. “…I can’t. I have to work late.”

_“Again? You’ve worked late every night this week. I haven’t even seen you since Sunday! You’re breaking my heart, Howie!”_

“I’m sorry,” he said, the words spilling from his lips faster than he could think. “I’m just too busy.”

Lavi let out a heavy sigh, and even though Link couldn’t see him, he knew his shoulders had slumped in that moment. _“You’re always busy. You need a break.”_

Pursing his lips, Link fought the urge to agree. After closing his eyes and shifting the phone to his other ear, he replied, “I have too much to do. Maybe next time.”

The dejection in Lavi’s voice was too much to bear. _“Okay. Let me know when you have some free time.”_

Link replied the way he had been for the last week. “I will.”

But he knew it was a lie.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Link had received too many texts, calls, and voicemails over the next two weeks. Each one chipped away at his resolve, leaving him torn between work and the friends he’d made over the summer. While Louvelier ceased questioning him over his work ethic, Lavi sent him texts and left voice mails worrying over his lack of rest and free time. There was no way to win—no matter what, someone was disappointed in him.

And no matter what, he was disappointed in himself.

How could he not be upset when Lavi left him messages ( _I hope you’re at least eating enough_ or _Make sure you get enough sleep!_ ). It was even worse when Lenalee started to send him texts. ( _Come by the shop—I owe you a free coffee_.) Allen had been less subtle. ( _Lavi looks too depressed to tease when you’re not around_.)

Link couldn’t take it, but then again, he didn’t have to endure it for much longer either way. Summer was almost over, and soon he was headed off to university.

He didn’t know when he’d see any of them again—

If ever.

 

XXxXxXx

 

He heard something.

Pulled from sleep, the incessant sound edged him into consciousness. Link grimaced, eyelids stuck together with the crust of deep sleep as he fumbled around for the source of the noise near the head of his bed. It took him a moment to realize that the buzzing and ringing was his phone. At first he thought his alarm had gone off and he was late, but when he finally opened his eyes and grabbed the device, he realized it was still the middle of the night—1:10 AM exactly, according to the clock on his nightstand.

Bleary-eyed, he looked at the screen and saw the name flashing on the screen: Lavi.

Why the fuck was Lavi calling him at one in the morning?

Knowing better than to hang up and try to fall back asleep, he answered, pulling the phone to his ear. “Lavi?”

_“Took you long enough, Blondie. You’re a heavy sleeper, aren’t you? I’ve been calling for almost ten minutes.”_

“Why?” Link asked, rubbing his eyes and sighing heavily. He was exhausted and he had work in the morning. “Why are you calling me?”

_“Look out your window.”_

“Lavi, I’m not in the mood for games right now.”

_“Link, please look out your window.”_

The use of his last name gave him pause—Lavi never used it if he could avoid it. It was always Howie or Blondie or some other nickname he made up on the fly. After a moment’s deliberation, he pulled the blankets off his legs and stumbled towards the window to push the curtains back. There, down on the front lawn, was Lavi. He waved up at him, and even in the dark, Link could see his the stupid grin on his face.

How he missed that stupid grin.

Setting his phone down, he opened the window and leaned against the sill, calling out to Lavi. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” Lavi said, pocketing his phone and taking a few steps closer.

“You couldn’t come during the day?”

Lavi shrugged. “You’re always too busy for me during the day. I figured if I came now, you couldn’t avoid me.”

 _You couldn’t avoid me…_ Those words, they hurt too much. Link’s hands tightened on the window sill, his heart in his throat. Guilt ate at his insides. He couldn’t even deny it—it was exactly what he’d been doing for weeks now.

He couldn’t avoid it any longer, not with Lavi standing on his lawn in the middle of the night and demanding his time. He couldn’t be selfish anymore.

“…I’ll be down in a minute.” Link closed the window and turned on the light. He dressed in a hurry, grabbing clothes at random out of his dresser and closet. After slipping into some shoes and pocketing his house key and phone, he quietly slipped downstairs. Louvelier was asleep at that hour, surprisingly, and Link tip-toed through the house and outside. It felt wrong, sneaking out in the middle of the night, and the rush left him lightheaded as he locked the door behind him and met Lavi out by the sidewalk.

Lavi looked him over, his lips tipped up in a soft smile. He seemed somber in the moonlight, hands tucked into his jean pockets and hair a mess. God, even with Link just jumping out of bed and not bothering to fix it, his hair looked pristine next to the rat’s nest of red hair on Lavi’s head.

“I’m here,” Link said abruptly, standing awkwardly with his arms crossed over his chest. There was a chill in the air, cooler than he’d felt in months—another reminder that summer was ending. “What did you want to talk about?”

There was a beat of silence, then Lavi took a step back, his converse sneakers catching on the cement. “Let’s take a walk? It feels weird just standing here.”

“Okay.”

Lavi led them down the street, taking a direction at random. Link matched his pace, hands tucked into the front pocket of his sweatshirt. He kept his eyes downcast, finding it too hard to speak or meet Lavi’s gaze.

Lavi started the conversation just as they hit the end of the block. “You haven’t been around much lately.”

“I told you—I’m busy at work.”

“You’re an intern. How busy can you be there?”

“You’d be surprised,” Link mumbled, still unable to look at Lavi. He tightened his hands into fists in his pocket, trying not to think about how strained the air was between them.

Lavi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and staring up at the clear sky. “You work too hard. You’re going to go gray by twenty-five.”

“This internship is important to me.” Link felt his shoulders tense, his body trembling with mixed emotions. “It’s for my future. I don’t want to screw it up.”

Lavi didn’t reply to that, and instead kicked at a rock on the sidewalk. It was so quiet, they could hear it skitter across the street. “You know…we miss having you around.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You say that a lot,” Lavi said, watching Link from the corner of his eye.

Link chewed at the inside of his lip, worrying over the same spot over and over again. “I mean it every time.”

Their pace was slow, almost maddeningly so. They had nowhere to go, and aimless wandering had never been Link’s strong point. He’d always focused on the destination—the trip there was meaningless. Just a waste of time.

“Summer’s nearly over.”

The comment took Link off guard, and he looked up to see Lavi still watching him. He averted his gaze once more, that buzzing feeling in his chest still nagging at him. “I know.” He hadn’t forgotten—how could he? He’d been counting down the days until he had to leave. Working at the office helped to keep his mind busy, keep him from thinking about it, but as the days grew shorter, so did his time in this town.

So did his time with Lavi.

Lavi moved in closer, their shoulders touching. They were circling back around the block, and Link realized he had not paid attention to their course since they had started walking. “It would be nice to see you again before you leave. For more than a few minutes at the coffee shop.”

The guilt came back ten-fold. “I’ll come by soon. I promise.”

Lavi managed a smile, soft and sweet. “I would like that. And don’t forget, you owe me a pie.”

The sudden change of topic made Link laugh. He pulled one hand from his sweatshirt pocket and covered his lips as he chuckled. “That’s right. I’m surprised you remembered.”

“I don’t forget anything,” Lavi said, nudging Link’s shoulder with his own. “Especially when you brag about your supposedly amazing apple pie. I need to try it.”

“You know, once you have it, all other pie will be ruined for you,” Link joked, rubbing at the tip of his nose. The cool air had chilled his skin. “You’ll never want to eat another piece of pie again.”

“I think I can handle that.”

They had completed the circle of the block, and Link saw the familiar front porch of his uncle’s house once more. He headed up the front walk to the porch, and Lavi followed after. He felt the brush of Lavi’s hand against his own, so close. They shared a look, and when Link’s eyes met Lavi’s, he flushed as his heart sped up.

It had been brewing all summer, this feeling between them. The subtle touches, the stares that lasted too long… Link had skirted the issue, hoping to avoid it, to avoid what he knew was coming. But his heart had other ideas, stupid ideas, ideas that should’ve been discarded the moment they hatched. Summer might have been ending, but his heart didn’t care about dates or deadlines or that scholarship he had waiting for him at university.

He was desperately, painfully attracted to Lavi, and he could do nothing to stop it now.

They paused just at the door, and Link turned to say goodnight, but the pressure of Lavi’s hand on his shoulder left his mouth parched and his throat dry. He licked his lips, trying to avoid that emerald gaze, but it pinned him to the door with ease.

He expected Lavi to say something, anything, but all he got was that stare, that eye on him. And then, without warning, Lavi leaned in and pressed his lips to Link’s. His breath caught in his throat, the kiss tender and gentle. Link’s fingers curled into Lavi’s shirt, hesitantly pulling them closer, bodies flush against each other. It was quiet and soft and perfect.

By the time Lavi had pulled away, Link was dizzy from the touch. His heart beat erratically in his chest, as if it was trying to burst free from his ribcage. He stared up at Lavi, lips wet and parted, hands still on his hips.

Lavi cleared his throat before speaking, still hovering intimately close to Link. “…Lena’s having a party at her brother’s house next weekend. I want you to come with me.”

“I…” Just over a week… Link swallowed, his chest pinched tight. He pushed the date away, down deep so he didn’t have to think about it. “Yes. I’ll go with you.”

At the answer, Lavi smiled, the same smile that left Link’s knees weak and his heart fluttering in his chest. When Lavi pulled away, he shoved his hands in his pockets again, walking backwards down the porch steps as he kept staring at Link.

“I’m counting on you to keep your word,” Lavi said, hopping down onto the walkway.

“I will.”

With that, Lavi turned and hurried back to the sidewalk, disappearing down the street. Link collapsed back against the door, his heart in his throat and his hands trembling. Lavi kissed him— _he kissed him._

There was no way he would be able to sleep that night.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lenalee’s beach house stood proudly only a stone’s throw from the shore. Her brother owned the property, and Lenalee had become famous for throwing her end of the summer parties. It didn’t surprise Link that she knew almost everyone in town. Her coffee shop brewed the best coffee and she was honestly sweet and kind—he didn’t think it was possible to dislike her.

Three floors of stone and wood façade blended in well with the surroundings, and even as Link grew closer, he could already hear the party in full swing. He’d arrived late, only because of the terrible anxiety twisting up his guts. He’d debated coming at all, but Lavi had asked, and this time, he couldn’t refuse.

He was out of time.

Link took a wide berth of the group around a large bonfire not far from the water, and headed up the stairs. Nearly all the lights were on in the house, and people hung out on the porch and around open doorways. He slipped in the front door, none of the party-goers paying him any mind. It was crowded, and he didn’t know how there could be so many people in one space. Where did Lenalee find them all?

The atmosphere was overwhelming—the hot, overcrowded rooms, the smell of alcohol, the sound of music beating a deep vibration up the soles of his feet, the unfamiliar faces… Part of him wondered if he needed to be drunk to enjoy this, or if that would only make things worse.

Before he could put too much thought into it, a gentle hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see Lenalee, smiling and pulling him into a quick half-hug. She seemed to already be a bit tipsy, but her familiar presence was comforting.

“I’m glad you could make it,” she said over the chatter around them. She had a drink in hand and her cheeks were rosy red. “Lavi said you were coming.”

At the mention of Lavi, Link perked up. “Do you know where he is? I need to talk to him.”

Lenalee waved her free hand in the general direction of the living room, where throes of people were all immersed in various conversations. “He’s here somewhere. I’m sure he’ll find you.” She patted his shoulder again and smiled as she headed back into the crowd. “Get a drink from the kitchen and have some fun!”

When he was on his own again, Link sighed, the sound lost in the constant noise of the party. He scanned each room he entered, searching for that familiar mop of red hair, and coming up empty with each pass. Minutes passed, and he started to give up hope of finding Lavi when he bumped into someone.

“Watch where you’re going,” the guy growled out, glaring heatedly at Link as he tried not to spill his drink. Link had never met him before, but that stern face framed with jet-black hair only added to his intimidating look.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you and—”

“Then watch where you’re going!” he repeated, pushing Link back against the wall. Some of the other party-goers in the room bolted, not wanting to deal with the impending fight. Link tried to back away, but there was no where else to go. As he scrambled to think of something to get out of the situation, an all-too-familiar voice cut through the din of the party.

“Hey, Yuu! What are you doing? Intimidating people for no reason again?”

Link turned and saw Lavi slide up to the guy and elbowed him in the side like it was nothing.

“I told you to stop calling me that—”

“Fine, fine. _Kanda_. Ugh. You’re no fun.” Lavi rolled his eye and pushed his way between Kanda and Link, all smiles. “I thought you weren’t coming tonight.”

Kanda huffed and took a step back, his foul mood radiating off him like a dark miasma. “I _wasn’t_. But she told me I had to.”

“Aww, and where is your lovely girlfriend, Yuu?”

“Fuck if I know.”

Lavi took Link’s wrist and pulled him along as he left the room. “Well, maybe you should go see her and stop picking fights with strangers?”

“Maybe you should mind your own business.”

“You know I can’t,” Lavi continued to tease, even as they passed the threshold. “Later, Yuu!”

Link let Lavi pull him along, still shaken from his encounter with Kanda. When they found a quieter hallway to talk, Lavi stopped and turned around. His hand still lingered around Link’s wrist.

“Sorry about Yuu. He’s a pain in the ass most days. We just put up with him because he’s Lena’s boyfriend.”

Link’s eyes widened at the revelation. “How the hell did he manage to date someone as nice as Lenalee?”

“Beats me. But I’m betting it has to do with the fact that they’d been friends since kindergarten.” Lavi’s gaze shifted out to the crowded room for a moment before drifting back to Link’s face. His hand slid up his arm, soft and tentative like always. Link held his breath as he bit his inner lip. “I’m glad you came.”

“I said I would, didn’t I?”

“You did. I shouldn’t have doubted you.” Lavi moved in closer, leaning down until his lips were right next to Link’s ear. “Do you wanna go some place a little quieter?”

Link couldn’t voice his approval, tongue too tied up from the soft heat of Lavi’s breath on his skin to do more than nod.

Without a word, Lavi took Link’s wrist again and led him up a nearby staircase. The wooden stairs creaked with each step, and as they walked up, there were fewer and fewer people. The air grew cooler from the lack of bodies jammed packed in every nook and cranny, and Link took a deep breath to calm his nerves. By the time they were on the second floor, Lavi’s fingers were intertwined with his.

“Most people aren’t allowed upstairs during Lena’s parties,” Lavi said, heading down the hallway and turning into one of the bedrooms. “But I think she’ll make an exception for us.”

The room was fully furnished, with a bed, dresser, and nightstand, but there were no personal effects. Link figured it was a guest room by the looks of it. French doors opened up to a small balcony, and Lavi walked right to them, opening them and letting the ocean breeze waft into the bedroom. They had a magnificent view of the ocean. The stars twinkled brightly, and the moon lit up the beach like a beacon. They could still hear the party downstairs, but the noise was muted, softer, and it wore less on Link’s nerves.

“Are you sure Lenalee won’t mind?”

Lavi leaned against the railing and smiled back at Link. “Nah, she doesn’t care if Allen or I are up here. We’re here a lot anyway.”

Link stepped out onto the balcony and stood next to Lavi, looking out over the beach. He listened to the crashing of waves against the sand as the cool breeze nipped at his fingers and nose. The warm summer nights had waned as the days grew shorter, and Link knew his time was up. The cool air only reminded him that he couldn’t escape time, that he couldn’t escape his responsibilities.

They stood there quietly, just staring out at the ocean, and for once, Link hated the silence. Lavi didn’t look at him, didn’t touch him like he had not minutes ago. He felt something brewing between them—and Link knew he had to talk to Lavi, to tell him…

The calming atmosphere shattered when a loud cheer rose up from downstairs, loud enough to make them both jump from the suddenness of it. Lavi chuckled once the shock had worn off, and scratched the back of his neck.

“They seem to be having fun. Lena will be pleased.”

“That is what parties are for,” Link added, his hands tightening on the railing.

Lavi hummed in agreement, still looking out at the water. There was a lull, no words spoken for a long moment, before Lavi finally broke the silence. “When are you leaving?”

It was the same issue that had been on his mind for a month now, constantly nagging him like a migraine that wouldn’t abate. And now, he couldn’t avoid the subject, even if he still wanted to. “Soon,” came his vague reply. He couldn’t look back at Lavi, the guilt settling into his stomach like squirming worms.

“How soon?”

Link took a moment to compose himself before answering. “Tomorrow afternoon. My parents are coming to pick me up.”

Lavi turned to look at him then, and Link couldn’t describe the look in the redhead’s eye. A flash of hurt and confusion, mixed with a tint of sadness passed over him. Link expected him to be mad, but instead he let out a sharp, stunted laugh and shook his head. “Wish you said something sooner. I would’ve gotten you a going away present.”

“I’m sorry,” Link mumbled, staring down at the painted wood under his hands. God, he felt like he was suffocating… “I didn’t want to make it hard on everyone. I figured leaving quietly would be better.”

“That’s pretty selfish of you.”

The bluntness of the statement took link off guard. “What?”

“How would you feel if I didn’t tell you that I was leaving?” Lavi asked, his gaze still leveled at Link, unwavering.

“I…I just didn’t want to upset anyone…”

“We’d all be upset no matter what. Trying to sneak off only makes it feel like we weren’t worth the trouble of saying goodbye.”

Link couldn’t argue—he knew if he had reversed the situation like Lavi had said, he would’ve been just as pissed and upset.

He expected Lavi to yell at him, or at least send a few sharp words his way, but instead he kept his voice soft and calm as he asked his next question. “How far away is this school of yours?”

“Far enough,” Link replied, his shoulders still tense as Lavi continued to watch him. “It’s about eight hours north of here.”

Lavi nodded, taking in the information. “So, we probably won’t see each other again for a while?”

“Probably not…” The finality of that statement drove home Link’s true worries. Would he even seen Lavi again? He had no reason to return here, unless he decided to work for his uncle again next summer. He didn’t have a break from classes until mid-semester, and since he didn’t have a car, he had planned on just staying in the dorms, at least until winter break.

Lavi was quiet for a long moment, his gaze shifting back to the ocean. The waves continued to crash against the shoreline, and the party downstairs hadn’t dulled a bit. He leaned heavier against the railing, a wistful smile on his lips. “Waiting isn’t so bad. It makes you appreciate the time you have.”

“I guess it does.” Link’s fingers tightened on the railing, and he tried to keep them from shaking. His insides felt as if he had a mass of writhing bugs twisting, crawling, and biting down on his flesh. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. Why had he been so stupid? Why had he wasted his summer at work instead of spending time with the person who had stolen his heart?

Link had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Lavi leaning in until their shoulders touched. He felt the warmth through his shirt and he stiffened up at the sudden contact.

“Howie, I want to give you something,” Lavi whispered, leaning in closer. “So you can remember our summer together.”

“What… what is it?” he asked, fighting the shiver that ran along his spine at their close proximity.

Lavi’s hands slipped over Link’s hips, holding him tight as he leaned in and met their lips in a soft, deep kiss. It left Link breathless, the air sucked from his lungs as Lavi’s tongue invaded his mouth with a heat that he’d never felt before. Unable to help himself, Link let out a quiet moan, his hands instinctively grabbing the back of Lavi’s shirt and pulling him in closer. This kiss, only their second one, had already grown more passionate than their first.

The little noise seemed to spur Lavi on. He bit at Link’s lower lip and slipped one of his hands up the back of his shirt. His warm hand—always so warm—smoothed over Link’s side and back. Link moved into the touch, pliant under Lavi’s hands like a mound of clay. In the cool night air, Link burned up under Lavi’s touch.

Lavi pulled his lips back and kissed over Link’s jaw, down to his neck. Pushing back the collar of his shirt, Lavi licked and nipped over his skin, pressing hot kisses over every place he could reach.

Link’s hands clutched Lavi’s shirt tighter, his breath unsteady under the attention. “L-Lavi, I—”

“Let me give you something to remember me by,” Lavi said, his voice husky as he whispered into his ear. “Until we can see each other again.”

“You…” Link’s heart raced in his chest and his face flushed hot with embarrassment. “You want to see me again?”

“Of course,” Lavi said, pressing more kisses along his neck and behind his ear. Link shivered, his knees weak. “I don’t want this to be just a summer fling. I really like you, Howie.”

How did Lavi always know the right things to say to drag Link away from his carefully plotted path? The entire summer had been nothing but missteps and stumbling as he realized that he was a hair’s breadth away from tossing out every plan he had for a redhead with a smile like the sun. It terrified him to think that, had Lavi asked, Link would throw away all his plans for him. He’d never given someone that much power over him before.

Link buried his face into Lavi’s shoulder, hands still tight around him. He couldn’t look at Lavi in that moment, and the feather light kisses he planted along Link’s neck were too delicious to pull away from. “What… What do you want to give me?”

Lavi smiled against his skin before stepping back and pulling Link back into the bedroom. “Let me show you.”

They moved to the bed, and Link felt his stomach tighten. The sick feeling had been replaced by an excited one, a heat that burned him inside out and left his skin flushed and sensitive. Lavi’s touch was insistent, but gentle, and when they reached the bed, he sat down on the edge and pulled Link down with him. They hadn’t turned the light on in the room, but even in the dark, he could see Lavi’s face—hungry and sharp. He’d never seen such a serious look on him before, and the desire in that solitary green pool overwhelmed Link.

Leaning in, Lavi kissed him again, tongue invading Link’s mouth and sending another chill up his spine. He gripped the bedsheets in his hands to keep himself steady. Lavi smoothed a hand over Link’s cheek, brushing back the blond hair framing his face and tucking the loose strands behind his ear. When he pulled back, Link met his gaze, mouth dry as he caught sight of the urgent need on Lavi’s face.

He must’ve looked terrified, because Lavi eased up and gave him room to breathe, even as his hands continued to touch Link. “It’s okay if you don’t want to do anything. I’ll stop if you want me to.”

 _…Stop?_ That was the last thing Link wanted. This was their last night together, their last chance to do something about these desperate feelings coiled up inside them. Link had been trying so hard to ignore them that he was ready to burst. He’d waited too long as it was…

“No—I want to,” Link said, his voice huskier than he’d expected. He grabbed hold of Lavi’s shirt, as if the redhead would disappear if he let go.

Lavi chuckled, shifting his position as he pushed Link back against the bed. “Okay,” he said, crawling on top of him, their legs tangled together. “But tell me if you need me to stop.” Leaning in, he kissed over Link’s neck again, his tongue sliding over faintly bruised skin from his earlier excited kisses.

Link lay back against the mattress, the duvet giving with his weight as he sunk into the blankets and decorative pillows at the top of the bed. As Lavi continued to kiss over his neck, one hand smoothed up to cup the front of his pants. Link sucked in a breath, one of his knees jerking up at the touch. Lavi paused, his hand gently cupping him, and when Link relaxed again, he continued. His fingers glided up and unbuttoned Link’s pants before slipping his warm fingers under the fabric.

As soon as his hand met half-stiff flesh, Link arched his hips up into the touch. “ _Lavi…_ ” The redhead’s name was on his lips, whispered between them like a secret. Lavi pulled back and kissed him, a groan rumbling in the back of his throat as he wrapped his long fingers around Link’s length and began stroking him.

Lavi’s rough hands felt so good on his sensitive skin—Link clung to Lavi’s shoulders to keep himself steady. A few drops of precum beaded up on the tip of Link’s shaft, and when Lavi smoothed his thumb over it, his thighs trembled. Lavi smiled into the kiss, stroking him over and over again.

With fumbling fingers, Link worked his hand between them to tug at Lavi’s still buttoned pants. He pulled away from the kiss with a gasp. “Your pants—” he croaked out, already sounding wrecked for what little they’d done.

Humming, Lavi pulled back and worked open his pants. Link watched, face flushed and hair already a tangled mess behind him. He breathed in and out, lips parted as Lavi hurried to pull himself free. When he saw Lavi’s length emerge, hard and slick with arousal, he bit his lip.

Lavi leaned back down, capturing Link’s lips in a kiss—rougher this time around—and slid his erection against Link’s. In one hand, he jerked them both off with agonizingly slow movements. He whined into Link’s mouth, his hips rocking against him.

It was all too much, too fast—yet not fast enough. Link wanted more, wanted Lavi’s skin on his skin, but they were still mostly clothed, and he was already dangerously close to cuming as it was. Lavi’s body was hot like always, and that brush of hard, velvety skin and calloused fingers edged him closer with each pass.

Link broke off their kiss to moan into Lavi’s shoulder, the libidinous sound echoing in the room. He might have worried about being heard, but the party still raged on downstairs, and he knew no one would notice them for all the noise. He tightened his grip on Lavi’s shoulders, fingers digging into his shirt.

Letting out groan, Lavi sped up his pace, rutting into Link with barely contained lust. “God, you’re so… _Nnn_ …” He cut himself off with another whine, breath heavy on Link’s neck. “You feel so good.”

Lavi’s thumb smeared a heavy drop of precum over Link’s slit, and he keened from the sensation. It traveled up his spine and down to his toes, leaving him hot and tingly and desperate for more. “Y-You, too. I—” A choked cry ate his words, and his hips rocked up into Lavi, searching for more friction.

They kept at it, rubbing themselves together with a frantic need, moaning and crying against the building ache. Link writhed under Lavi’s touch, one hand fisted in his hair, the other clutching at his back. Every little word, every hoarse whisper fell hard on Link’s ears, and he felt the swirl of desire coiling up in his guts. He was so close—

Then Lavi came, spilling past his fingers, hips losing their steady pace. The heat and wet, viscous liquid spilled over Link’s sensitive skin, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He came with a moan, joining Lavi in completion, their cum mixing together as they stained their stomaches in white.

Link took a few deep breaths, still clinging to Lavi as he came down from the high. He buried his nose in Lavi’s hair, eyes closed as he tried to deny that it was already over. But when Lavi carefully extracted himself from Link’s arms and fumbled to grab some tissues from the box on the nightstand, he knew they couldn’t continue to laze about. They had to leave at some point, and someone (likely Lenalee) would find them eventually. It was only a matter of time before this moment had to end.

He only wished it wasn’t so soon.

“Here.” Lavi handed him a wad of tissues as he cleaned his hand and stomach of the mess they’d made of each other. They each had stained their shirts a bit, but it wasn’t too noticeable. Link did the same, wiping up their shared mess with a grimace. Once they’d finished, they discarded the dirty tissues and fixed their pants. Lavi collapsed on the bed next to Link before curling up on his side, one hand resting on the blond’s stomach.

“Did you like your present?”

At the question, Link turned to look at Lavi. The redhead was flushed, his face half hidden in the pillow under his head. Unable to stop himself, he reached out and smoothed his hand over Lavi’s cheek. Heat radiated off the skin like a furnace. “I did.”

Lavi’s eye widened, and after a short moment, he closed those scarce few inches between them to kiss Link once more. Link let out a soft, surprised noise as Lavi’s hand trailed over his hip and stomach. When they pulled away again, Lavi sighed.

“I was hoping so.”

Link nodded, his gaze drifting down to stare at the stain on the edge of Lavi’s shirt. He chewed at the inside of his lip before speaking. “…I thought you might do more.”

Letting out a soft chuckle, Lavi pressed their foreheads together. “Not the first time,” he said, a smile lighting up his face. “Besides, I didn’t exactly… plan this. I thought we had more time.”

“I wish we did…” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think on them, but even after he’d said it, he knew it was the truth. God, he wanted more time—so much more time. There was a burning sensation in his chest, and his throat tightened to the point that he almost couldn’t say what he’d been mulling over for weeks now. “I wish summer would never end.”

Lavi sighed and pulled in closer, their bodies flush together. There was a beat of silence, heavy with all the unsaid things between them. Link felt it weigh on his heart as Lavi curled in closer. “Me, too.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Link silently thanked himself for remembering to pack everything up the night before. It gave him the time he needed to do one last thing before he left town.

It was a surprisingly hot day for late August, especially after how chilly the nights had been getting. But Link braved the heat and walked downtown. He held the plain white box in his hands carefully, making sure to keep it level as he avoided passersby on the street. Sunday mornings were always busier in town, and he didn’t want the gift ruined—he’d never have the time to make another before he had to leave.

When he reached his destination, he looked up at the sign as he had the first time he’d seen the store. And just like the first time, there was a note taped to the glass—

_Back in 15._

This time, Link smiled and headed straight to the coffee shop next door.

The morning was busy, customers lined up to order their drinks. On any normal day, Lavi would still be at the counter, distracting Allen and Lenalee from their work and chatting with each customer who stepped up to order. Today, however, he found the redhead staring morosely out of window, chin in his hand as he let his coffee cool. Link bypassed the line and headed straight for Lavi. When he sat down, he was greeted with a wide-eyed stare.

“I thought you were leaving today?” Lavi asked, unable to take his gaze off Link.

“I am. But I needed to say goodbye first. And give you this.” Link slid the box across the small table. Lavi looked down at it, then back at Link before he opened the lid. The grin that spread over his face lightened Link’s heart. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“You baked me a pie,” Lavi said, his fingers running along the edge of the box as he stared down at the pastry. Flaky, golden crust curled along the edges, and intricate patterns had been cut into the dough resembling flowers and leaves. Link had spent all morning working on the pie. It was still warm from the oven.

“The best apple pie in the world,” Link corrected. “I told you I would bake it for you.”

“So you did.” Lavi looked back up at Link, his smile overwhelming and bright. “Thank you.”

Link flushed and shifted nervously in his seat. “You’re welcome.”

Lavi shut the lid after giving the pie another appreciative glance. “When do you have to leave?”

“Soon,” Link said, a tight, pinched ache in his chest. “I should head back home in a few minutes. Everyone will wonder where I ran off to.”

“Just tell them you just had to see your lovely boyfriend off before you ran away to your prestigious university and left him all alone.”

Link’s lips curved up into the faintest smile. “Are we boyfriends, then?”

Rubbing at his nose to hide the blush on his cheeks, Lavi turned his gaze back out the window. “Well, I kinda hoped we would be. If you want.”

A moment passed, and Link tried not to fidget nervously. “I do—I want to, I mean.” He took a breath, desperately trying to get his fluttering heart to calm down.

Lavi reached across the table and took Link’s hand, pulling it to his lips and pressing a chaste kiss to his knuckles. “Then saddle up, buttercup, because I’m about to get fifty times more annoying than I already am.”

Link laughed, but didn’t pull his hand from Lavi’s grip. “I hope you’re joking.”

“No way, just ask Al or Lena. They know exactly how pathetic I get when I’m pining over someone.”

Letting out a soft sigh, Link shook his head. “Unbelievable.” He hid a smile behind his hand. How did he fall for someone as ridiculous as Lavi?

“I…I should go,” he added, reluctantly standing. He tried to pull away from Lavi’s grip, but instead Lavi stood with him and didn’t let go of his hand.

“Let me at least walk you out?”

It was a desperate bid to spend just a few more seconds together before their inevitable separation, and Link knew he couldn’t refuse it. They walked hand in hand to the door and out to the street. The block wasn’t empty, but it wasn’t bustling with activity either. The sun beat down on them both, and Link turned to Lavi, his heart in his throat.

“I, uh… I’ll text you later?”

“Call me, instead. I already miss your voice,” Lavi replied shamelessly.

Link blushed, but nodded. Lavi just watched him, their hands still entwined together. He had to go—he knew he couldn’t linger—but there was one thing he had to ask, one last thing he needed to know before he left. Reaching into his pocket, Link pulled out the small, blue piece of glass and showed it to Lavi.

The redhead grinned when he saw it. “You kept it.”

“I did,” Link said, still holding out the sea glass. “I wanted to ask you… what did you mean when you said this reminded you of me.”

Lavi chuckled and scratched at his neck. His smile grew. “Are you telling me you didn’t figure it out yet?”

“No… I have no idea. It’s been bothering me for months.”

With a mischievous grin, Lavi leaned in until his lips brushed against Link’s ear. Link flushed at the proximity, but couldn’t bear to pull away. When Lavi spoke, his breath warmed Link to the core, and that soft touch reminded him of last night. “It’s because the sea glass is almost as pretty as you are.”

In that moment, Link knew that he’d never stop blushing as long as Lavi was his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the response for this fic, I might write a continuation. :3c


End file.
